Various cases for writing instruments, such as pens, markers, and mechanical pencils, are well known. Some cases include an easel that allows the case to stand during use. This can ease access to, removal of, and return of the writing instruments to the case. Such easels, however, are typically made of a perforated packaging case, and, therefore, are often not rigid and strong enough to withstand the weight of writing instruments for a desired amount of time, or even at all while in an easel position. In addition, many cases do not adequately hold the writing instruments in their intended positions within the case during use and/or transport. For example, markers and pens often move out of their intended positions within the case during use, disrupting the marker and pen organization in an easel position, for example. In other case designs, the writing instruments are needed to keep the case in a standing position, such as a standing easel position. This presents difficulties during use of the writing instruments because, as they are removed from the case, the standing position is often interrupted or even completely destroyed.